memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (novel)/The Front/Act Two
Captain Ronston is sitting at her desk looking over ship and crew status reports when the doors chimed. Come Captain Ronston says as she's still looking at the desktop monitor. The doors opened and Commander Mason walks in with a padd. So far so good nothing on long range scanners, and the hull modifications are holding still but Commander Williams is still keeping an eye out on the hull Commander Mason says as he looks at her. She looks up at him. Ugh what wouldn't I give to face them right now what up with the padd Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. He hands it to her. Our CMO filed a complaint to Starfleet Command about your decision to mine the nebula cloud and await the fleet, he's a good man Kendra his file is clean no sign of reprimands at his last five posts Commander Mason says as he sits down in front of the desk and looks at her. She looks at the padd and reads what Doctor Williams thinks of her. Huh I'm overbearing? Captain Ronston says as she looks at the padd then at him. Mason shrugs his shoulders. His words not mine Commander Mason says as he looks at her. She puts the padd down. He thinks this gamble is risking the thousands of lives on the outpost he's right I'm taking a big risk here Adam what if I'm wrong, what if I cause the destruction of the outpost and the fifth fleet Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kendra you've got the backing of the entire crew even if Ryan doesn't wanna admit it he backs you as well Commander Mason says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Thanks Commander Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. Then the com activates. Captain Taylor to the bridge Lieutenant Chen says over the com. They head for the doors that open and they walk onto the bridge. Report? Captain Ronston says as she looks at the viewer. Ensign Marani looks at her console. Sensors have picked up a small Dominion/Cardassian task force Ensign Marani says as she looks at her console and looks at Captain Ronston. Ronston and Mason go back to their chairs. BATTLE STATIONS Captain Ronston says as she gives the order. The lights dim and the klaxon blares as the crew goes to their battle stations. Forward phaser banks are fully powered, both Photon torpedoes and Quantum Torpedoes are armed and loaded and ready to fire on your orders and shields are at 100% Lieutenant Chen says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Ronston. Ronston looks at the viewer. Mr. Erikson let's have the Dominion/Cardassian forces see us Captain Ronston says as she looks at Ensign Erikson. Erikson nods and inputs commands into the helm console. Aye, Captain engaging full impulse speed Ensign Erikson says as he inputs commands into the helm console. Archer moves out from behind her hiding spot. Onboard the Cardassian Galor-Class Warship the Gevrok a Cardassian officer reports. Sir sensors are picking up a Federation Starship moving out from behind the asteroid it's the Archer The Cardassian officer says as he turns to Gul Pettar. Pettar smirks. The same vessel at the battle of Tyra have 12 ships head for the Federation outpost while we'll lead the forces to destroy this vessel Gul Pettar says as he sits in the center chair and he looks at one of the officers. The officer turns to the Gul. Aye, sir fifteen ships are following us The Cardassian officer says as he turns to Gul Pettar. Archer fires a spread of photons at the fleet approaching them. On the bridge Erikson looks at the viewer. We've got their attention Ensign Erikson says as he turns to Captain Ronston. She nods. Reserve course Mr. Erikson Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the helm. Coming to course two one five mark fourteen Ensign Erikson says as he inputs commands into the helm. Ronston turns to Chen. Fire aft launchers Captain Ronston says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. Ma'am the rest of the enemy vessels are approaching the outpost Ensign Marani says as she looks at her console. She turns to her. Warn the flagship Captain Ronston says as she looks at her. She nods at her and sends the transmission. The ship jolts as the weapon fires from the enemy vessels. Shields are holding Lieutenant Chen says as she looks at her console. Ronston looks at Erikson. Peter bring us about to course three-three-zero mark zero-three Captain Ronston says as she inputs commands into the middle computer. Ensign Erikson inputs commands into the helm console. Captain that course takes us back to the nebula cloud Ensign Erikson says as he turns to her. She looks at him. I know Ensign carry out my orders Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. He goes back to the helm. Aye, Captain Ensign Erikson says as he inputs commands into the helm.